Melodies Most Foul
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: Jamie knew songs. He knew a lot of them. He never thought he'd live them. Song fic, rated T for reasons, none of these songs, characters (I'll try to not use OCs) belong to me.
1. Medley

_An almost gender-bent version of Corpse Bride. Contains spoilers of Corpse Bride; read if you have seen it, don't mind or don't care. Not the actually movie, just important scenes._

 _Note: First one isn't an actual scene._

And there he lay, buried in the ground to sleep for all eternity – or so she, Lady Jasper Malachite, and he thought.

Jamie panicked upon realising that he was buried, but surprised at the loss of the need of breathing.

Had he… No? He couldn't have. No…

No!

 **(Line break)**

His hand lay outside the burial area, disguised as a branch. Years it had been since…

"With this ring," A masculine voice declared; it belonged to a female, definitely, however. "I ask you to be mine!"

His heart leapt. He had just gotten a wife! In his excitement, he grabbed his bride's arm, ignoring the gasp and struggles. She was stronger, for his arm ripped off! And, to see his bride, he pulled himself up to the land.

"I do."

And with a fearful gasp, his wife ran! She ran! And he gave chase, grabbing his arm as he did so.

His wife ran from him, into trees, across ice and onto the bridge. He stayed behind her, and he stepped forward, pushing her into the bridge's side, not meaning to of course (Jamie was a kind fellow truly), and whispered, leaning forward, "I shall now kiss the bride…"

 **(Line break)**

 _She never meant to marry me._

His wife was meant to marry her true love, up in the land of the living, who, strangely, was too a female.

He thought this as he played on the piano. It was a skill he'd acquired as a boy, a living boy, and, not to brag, he was quite talented with it. He heard the hesitant footsteps of his bride, her name Ruby (such a beautiful name), as he sat forlornly at the piano.

Playing a beautiful piece, in his opinion.

He decided, since some related to him, to sing it. His mother had said he'd a soft, fragile and downright beautiful voice. Hopefully all that time buried in the ground hadn't ruined it.

 _"_ _I sense there's something in the wind."_

Still got it, he thought with a ghost of a smirk.

 _"_ _That feels like tragedy's at hand."_

He closed his eyes, knowing all the words to the beautiful song.

 _"_ _And though I'd like to stand by her."_

Originally, it'd been him, but given the circumstances, he changed it.

 _"_ _Can't shake this feeling that I have…"_

He felt her sit beside him, quiet and regretful.

 _"_ _The worst is just around the bend."_

He heard her apologise, but not only did he ignore her, he refused to hear her, and she laid a hand on his shoulder – he tensed to the cold touch; her hands were usually warm.

 _"_ _And does she notice my feelings for her?"_

He heard her draw a gasp, draw the hand away slowly, and the melody took over.

 _"_ _And will she see how much she means to me?"_

Silence still.

 _"_ _I think it's not to be."_

He opened his eyes as her masculine voice joined in. There was a small pause.

 _"_ _Under a tree at quarter three, I had some hope in me."_

He sang alone.

 _"_ _But life was taken from me; I did not feel peace…"_

She seemed quiet. Why would she not be?

 _"_ _I made a promise to me under that tree that love will come to me."_

That couldn't have been truer.

 _"_ _But then_ she _came and seemingly I had been found."_

Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the brutal murder his 'loving' bride had put him through, growled at the thought of the betrayal but continued and played; he then remembered the thought of joy when he heard her ask for his marriage (though it really should have been the other way round), and that it was an accident.

 _"_ _I adore her…"_

True. Despite the fact she didn't love him back, despite the fact that it was an accidental marriage, he loved her.

 _"_ _What will become of my dear friend?"_

He referred to the living girl, Sapphire, though she wasn't truly her friend.

 _"_ _Where will her actions lead her then?"_

This time, he meant his bride when he lived – the murderous, money-stealing traitor!

 _"_ _Although I'd like to join the crowd,"_

The dead, her friends, were excited about her marriage…

 _"_ _In their enthusiastic cloud."_

They were so happy…

 _"_ _Try as I may, it doesn't last…"_

But after the news, and her constant running away, he found it hard to love someone who was a fiancé to a living – not his, a dead man, wife.

 _"_ _What is this, a painful twist, is this a bitter kiss?"_

It was horrible, knowing he'd dragged her away, marrying her, selfishly – but he'd waited all those years.

 _"_ _There's so much life left in her eyes, it should not end like this."_

Ruby had so much to live for – he couldn't take that away.

 _"_ _My dreams were slain; my face was stained with memories of my pain."_

He was so impatient to get married, that he didn't even know who he was marrying!

 _"_ _But peace still came, I'll give her the same, and I will be okay…"_

They didn't even know each other…

 _"_ _And will they ever end up together?"_

That did not refer to him, but to Ruby and Sapphire; he'd taken Ruby, so there must have been rumours about her going with her willingly (when really he'd dragged her to the afterlife).

 _"_ _No, I think not, it's never to become."_

Not unless he let go of his 'wife', which he didn't want to do really – more years of waiting.

 _"_ _For I am not the one…"_

Sapphire was – he was not.

The song ended. Both were silent.

Maybe that was a good thing…

 **(Line break)**

It was wrong, to try to get Ruby to poison herself to marry him. After the news that they couldn't be married unless she sacrificed herself, Jamie was surprised to see her willing.

Perhaps it was to do with the news that Sapphire, unbeknownst to them, unwillingly, had married a Lady. Lady Something-or-Other. So Ruby had no one to go to, and Jamie, perhaps she loved him more than he knew.

He held that in his heart during the preparation, the journey and the wedding.

Or what there was of it.

And then he saw Sapphire. And he knew he couldn't. He stopped Ruby, just as it was about to touch, not bless, her lips, and took the poison in his hands, her hand and gestured to the unhappily newly wed to come. Gasps resonated in the room as the fiancés were reunited.

Then Lady Something-or-Other burst in.

 _Lady Jasper Malachite._

"You…" Jamie hissed. "You!"

"Jamie? But I left you!"

"… For dead."

 **(Line break)**

She was finally gone. Jamie walked out into the yard, or the doorframe of the door leading to the yard.

He looked back, seeing Pearl (Sapphire's parents helper), Amethyst (or the maggot that feasted on his brains several times), some lady (who turned out to be Lapis) and several other unknown people.

He smiled and untied his bowtie, throwing it onto the floor, unbuttoned his tux's shirt and untucked his shirt. Years of being like that annoyed him – he couldn't stand the clothing.

He threw a glance, and a warm smile, back at his 'bride' and turned away.

He let out a sigh of relief, spreading out his arms, and smiled up at the moon.

Night. A beautiful, mysterious time to be married. But it was at night that he died.

Night would also be the time he let go.

Letting another sigh of relief leave his lips, he allowed his clothing and his corpse to turn into dragonflies and fly away.

He held no regrets as he saw Ruby and Sapphire walk to where he'd stood, hand in hand.

Freedom was sweet.

 **(Line break)**

A/N: Well.

By the way, the song was a medley. I didn't create it (it belongs to Trickywi), but I had to change the lyrics.

Every he/him was originally a she/her.

 _"_ _I made a promise to me under that tree that love will come to me."_ was originally, _"I made a vow within my gown that love will come to me."_

So yeah.

Jamie was originally going to marry Garnet, but who was she going out with? Herself! So I unfused them and sent Ruby, because she's more likely to be the male in any story. I really couldn't be bothered to make her male or Jamie female, so yeah. I made her attracted to women in the 19th Century (when Corpse Bride is meant to happen).

Deal with it.

Anyway, next chapter will be based on… a lullaby!

Until the next chapter.

Damn, I have so many ideas for fanfiction but only one idea for TSC. -_- WHY BRAIN WHY?!

… Bye.


	2. Lullaby

_Based of Mordred's Lullaby, where Jamie is the child of a vengeful woman. He grows up training to fight his uncle and loathes all but her. The song is his lullaby. Violent, perhaps depressing themes. No spoilers that I know of._

Jamie wielded his sword – and at such a young age too, only six. He was born for a war, he was to start and end a war – victorious.

Impress Mother. He had to impress Mother.

"YAARGH!" He screamed.

Slice, slice, slice.

Only strips were left of the dummy, and he turned to his mother, grinning widely. She gave a nod back.

"Good, Jamie. Now you must rest, my supplanter. Get changed, son, and I shall come."

 _Hush, child,_

 _The darkness will rise from the deep,_

 _And carry you down into sleep._

 _Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

 _And carry you down into sleep._

Her son was now ten, and had moved onto real people. Relentless and ruthless, he would kill them on the spot, uncaring of their families, their dreams or their position. To Jamie, they were just people – just victims.

And they were to die for a good cause.

He wore black gloves now, so the blood wouldn't stain his skin, and they dripped with blood. Not that he cared. He'd do anything for Mother.

He fought more, he fought hard, he became stronger, yet received no praise from his mother.

Only how to improve.

 _Guileless son,_

 _I'll shape your belief,_

 _And you'll always know that your father's a thief._

 _And you won't understand the cause of your grief,_

 _But you'll always follow the voices beneath._

His father, oh Jamie did not know who he was. He felt odium toward him, whoever he was.

Still ten, he was 'born in grief, raised in hate and helpless to defy his fate', or so his mother's army's children called him. He cared not for them, they were just children; they did not have a role for them and them alone.

It was when he was ten, his mother told him a good leader cared.

"Make friends, however useless they may be. Your trust will certify their loyalty."

 _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty,_

 _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me._

And, only on his mother's demands, Jamie socialised. He dropped the weapons for once and approached the sticks and stones they played with.

"You don't know how to play One Four Seven?"

Jamie shook his head. "No, I do not."

"I'll teach ya." The boy, Lars, said, holding out three stones. "So these stones have names – Two, Five and Eight." He pointed to three other children. "And you have to throw them at them!" He threw one of the stones, Five, Jamie noted, at the girl in the middle. "She's Six, so you have to throw it at her."

"Oof!" She yelped as it hit her chest. "Ow!"

"If it hits her, and she yells in pain, you get a point. If she catches it, you lose a point and she gets it. If it hits them but they don't say ow, no one gets a point. So I get a point."

Jamie met the kids, who Lars called Three, Five and Nine.

Three, or Sour Cream, had light blonde hair and artic blue eyes with pale skin. He was the best at the game, almost always catching it, and never showing pain when it did. This infuriated Lars.

Five, or Jenny, had jade black hair, coal black eyes and dark skin. She was the worst at the game, almost never catching it and almost always yelling in pain. She was a target.

And Nine was Buck, and he had dark brown (umber brown) hair, hickory brown eyes and tanned skin. He wasn't the best at the game, but not the worst either.

"Why's it called One Four Seven?"

"Cause the first time it was played, the loser had one point, the person who came second had four and the winner," He gave a smug smile. "Had seven!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Want to play?"

"Uh, sure."

"I warn you though, I, the creator, am the highest scorer at 20 in nine rounds!"

After a few rounds (in which Jamie mostly scored 3, one for each child), they had a single round left.

Jamie had 18. So did Lars.

Lars threw the stones. Buck and Jenny yelled, "Ow!" Sour Cream was silent.

"20! You might as well give up, Princess, that's the highest score!"

Jamie gave a small smirk, though it was fake – he was accepting defeat. He threw the stone at Sour Cream's stomach, surprised to hear him yell in pain. He did the same to the others, and they all yelled in pain.

"…21…"

"JAMIE! IT'S TIME TO TRAIN!"

"Yes Mother!" Jamie didn't say a single goodbye as he ran off.

"I don't like that kid." Lars muttered.

"Only because he beat your high score." Buck smirked.

Lars grunted, only giving the other ten year olds (and the nine year old Sour Cream) confirmation that this was indeed the reason.

They watched Jamie train against the adults; _kill_ those his mother found too weak. It was pretty horrible and weird – the boy that had just been playing with them happily was now a killing machine, ruthless and relentless.

But yet they trusted him. If he was that good already, they'd be protected.

 _Guileless son,_

 _Your spirit will hate her,_

 _The flower who married my brother the traitor._

 _And you will expose his puppeteer behaviour,_

 _For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty._

Sixteen. Jamie, Lars, Buck and Jenny were sixteen, Sour Cream fifteen.

They trained for the war with each other, the outcome being mild injuries.

"When a man is in misery and begging, children, you cut him down, relieve him. Even if he is your friend, kill him. For a brave man would face pain, and those who beg know death takes pain away. Reward the coward, but with a painful death. Make them wish they'd been brave."

They nodded. They had no other meaning but to fight against Jamie's uncle.

Training took up what used to be playtime. One Four Seven was but a game of the past, not that they abandoned it willingly, and now they trained nonstop.

In a way, they were fine with it. It was childish, too childish for them, and training was more important; Buck would have liked some more praise, if he was to be honest, but he didn't really mind; he liked being pushed to the edge so he got better, and it was the same with the other kids.

But then, in mid-training, they were attacked.

And there was a betrayal.

Marty betrayed them, and suddenly, it became a fight between another family.

Jamie and his mother against his uncle and his uncle's wife. Sour Cream's family against Sour Cream's father.

It broke their hearts, despite the tough, uncaring mien that surrounded them.

 _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty,_

 _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me._

Marty had broken such loyalty, and they were forced to kill him. He begged for death, and they gave him pain and death.

What scared them the most was the emotion on Sour Cream's face.

He _smiled._

 _Hush, child,_

 _The darkness will rise from the deep,_

 _And carry you down into sleep._

 _Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

 _And carry you down into sleep._

Nineteen.

A part of a war, a large one too.

Friends were sliced down, and One Four Seven came into Jamie's mind. He threw a stone, roughly the size of his palm, threw it at one of the enemy, and smirked as they fell to the ground. He ran up and drove his sword through their guts, hearing the screams.

Death came slowly to them.

Jamie stood, looked up…

Watched helplessly as a knight of the other side gouged Jenny's stomach, piercing through it. She gave a gasp and fell dead to the floor.

Eyes aflame, Jamie continued on, memories thick and heavy in his mind.

Unbeknown to him, he was fated to die.

 _Guileless son,_

 _Each day you grow older,_

 _Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold._

 _For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul,_

 _Will die in returning the birth-right he stole._

"Uncle!" He screamed, moistness forcing the flames within his eyes to die. "Enough!"

His uncle, Jamie knew not his name, turned to him, eyes wide. "Is this how your mother has raised you? To be a killing machine, to allow many to die to win?"

"Don't comment on my culpability, for I do not care!" Jamie cried back, unsheathing his rapier and pointing it at his uncle.

His uncle only reached out. "Jamie, it's not too late to make a change! You and your friends can side with us! You will be free of the shackles your mother has raised you in – the shackles of war! You are but a boy, Jamie, not a war creator! Jamie, please!"

Moistness touched his eyes. He heard his, no, his mother's army fighting.

Decisions, decisions. He held up his arm, the one holding the weapon.

He dropped it, as a sign of agreement.

 _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty,_

 _Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me._

He began to walk to his uncle, his friends noticed, they followed.

The bloodcurdling sound of a sword impaling skin rang through the air.

And the pain that came with it was let out in a cry.

Jamie's eyes widened, the pain making him screaming. Blood was now on the floor, and he fell as the sword was removed. His uncle rushed forward, cradled his nephew's head in his arms.

And as the sound of a sword meeting a friend rang throughout his ears…

Jamie watched the world become a pit of darkness, never to see light again – and he was used to it.

 _Hush, child,_

 _The darkness will rise from the deep,_

 _And carry you down into sleep._

 _Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

 _And carry you down into sleep._

 **(Line break)**

A/N: Well.

Uh, so yeah, that was that.

Please review. Please.


End file.
